The following Patent Document 1 discloses an information processing device by which, at the time of displaying different types of plural menus (menus related to information processing items: for example, a telephone and a mail) on a display unit, the menus are displayed in different colors for each of the types in order for a user to easily select his/her desired menu.
The following Patent Document 2 discloses an information processing device by which menus are displayed in different colors for each of the types, as well as operation keys with colors same as those of the menus are provided, so that the desired menu can be easily and surely selected.